In the art of computing, it is common for a workstation or server computer to include a management processor. A management processor may also be known by other names, including a baseboard management controller and a service processor.
Typically, the management processor manages lower level functions for the computer system. For example, the management processor may include temperature monitoring, fan controllers, and power monitoring. The management processor may also facilitate the hot-swapping of various components of the computer system. Finally, the management processor may participate in various out-of-band management schemes, such as Lights Out Management.